War of the Archon's Fury
The War of the Archon's Fury was a war started in 506 AC as a result of the handling of the capture of the Archon of Tyrosh's son. The war was between Pentos and Tyrosh, with a handful of sellsword forces fighting for either side. Summary The War of the Archon's Fury was a war started in the year 506 AC. It was started when the Summer Storm, ''A ship captained by Haegon Drahar, son of the Archon of Tyrosh Maelys Drahar, was captured by Andrik Harlaw. Andrik was working as a privateer for the Haratis family to harass the shipping of the Narratys family. Andrik, seeing the massive warship, attacked it with stealth and overpowered the defenders. He lead Haegon, as well as the visiting Dornish Emmisary Andros Sand, to Pentos, where they were imprisoned by the Haratis family. Also involved in the action to take the ''Summer Storm was Mallor Sand, bastard brother of Sarella Martell, who was killed by Andrik Harlaw in single combat. Once in captivity, Andrik Harlaw advised that the Haratis family kill the prisoners, and blame their deaths on piracy. Taena Haratis declined, and instead kept Andros and Haegon prisoners. They instead sent word to Tyrosh, and Maelys Drahar, that his son was captured. While in captivity Andros escaped with the help of Taena's daughter, Larra Haratis, who had become his lover. Andros wrote a letter to the Archon, explaining what had happened. Maelys received conflicting reports, some saying Haegon is alive, others saying he was killed in captivity. Regardless, he raised his armies, and dispatched a fleet for Pentos under command of Thorrar Phassin, supreme commander of Tyroshi Forces. In Pentos, the conflict, caused a civil war to rip the city in two. The two factions, the Haratis family and the Narratys family, fought for control of the city. Baario Narratys killed the Prince of Pentos himself, the prince having been the brother of Taena Haratis. The Haratis retained majority control of the Navy, and enough of the Army to field a sizable force. They named Andrik Harlaw the Admiral of the Navy, and Alios Haratis the General of the Pentoshi Army. Battles The Battle for the Bay The Battle for the Bay was the initial conflict over the Bay of Pentos. The Tyroshi Navy, lead by Thorar Phassin, appeared to have an overwhelming numerical advantage. Early in the battle, they ran rampant through the first line of the much smaller Pentoshi Fleet. Andrik Harlaw's main force, flagged by the commandeered ''Summer Storm, ''was lying in wait behind the peninsula arm that sheltered the Bay. They assaulted the flank of the Tyroshi force, taking them by surprise. The pitch drenched arrows worked to wonderful effect, engulfing swaths of the Tyroshi fleet in flames. They retreated in force, setting up a picket line just outside catapult range, where they've been waiting for future commands. After the battle, Thorar Phassin was stripped of command, and the title of Supreme Commander was given to the Archon's other son, Ferrago Drahar. Inside Pentos, the Narratys supporters took to burning districts held by the Haratis family to show their displeasure that the Haratis families' victory. Category:War Category:Essos Category:Pentos Category:Tyrosh